


A Schort Affair

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Based on a True Story, Don't Read This, M/M, Smut, autocorrect strikes again, excessive use of metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Thomas Jefferson makes an unfortunate (or is it fortunate?) typo





	A Schort Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johniaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johniaurens/gifts), [alexanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/gifts), [MenaceAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaceAnon/gifts).



> stylized after an except of "rough and ready" by sandra hill. google it, and thank me later.
> 
> johniaurens, alexangery, menaceanon, this is all your fault.

It all started when Alexander walked in on Thomas Jefferson doing something _decidedly_ outside of protocol, and most likely outside of the law. He’d stood in the doorway, ticking off a list of demands on his fingers while Jefferson sweated and fretted. 

~*~

Now, Alexander sits on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, reclining comfortably against his pillows like a king on his throne. His phone rests next to him like an inanimate object as he waits patiently for Jefferson’s text. He doesn’t even care about the things he demanded, not really. Walking in on Jefferson doing unscrupulous things and getting to lord it over him for as long as he sees fit… well. 

That’s reward enough. 

Alexander grins to himself as he waits, imagines the money Thomas has promised him, the superiority he can lord over him… ahh.

The chime of an incoming text message makes Alexander smile, like a happy clam. 

_Do you accept payment in the rears?_

Alexander stares at the text message for a long time, luxuriating in his moment of glory, and trying to decide if Jefferson’s message is a typo, or intentional. 

Regardless, Alexander feels his man meat stir at the suggestion. 

_I do accept payment in the rear… you should come over, and pay me now._

He types fast, fingers flying across the keys like miniature dicks possessed by the idea of sex, or possibly a ghost. 

He waits. While he waits he decides to get ready. He sheds his clothes like a snake shedding its skin. He dribbles his fingers with gobs of gooey lube. He plunges his glistening fingers into his tightly puckered hole as it twitches and clenches with the cruel ache of desire. 

“Oh Mr. Jefferson!” Alex pants thickly. He rams his fingers in and out of the tight silken heat of his ass. The squelching sounds of lube fill the air, and Alex’s throbbing manhood weeps like a baby whose candy has been stolen. 

Just then, a loud knock on the door interrupts Alex’s preparation. He leaps off the bed, his bologna pony standing straight out, aquiver with excitement. 

Alex flings open the door and lets Thomas Jefferson into the apartment. 

Thomas steps in, his eyes like two brown orbs with smaller black orbs in the centres. He rips off his shirt with a manly growl, sharply chiseled abs rippling. 

“Are you ready to take your payment?” He growls heatedly. 

“Pay me, Mr. Jefferson, pay me!” Alex flops backwards onto the bed like a fish onto the deck of a boat. 

Thomas kicks off his pants and crawls on top of Alexander, his meat baton already straining for Alexander’s tight, shining hole. 

Alexander wraps his legs around Thomas and screams in ecstacy when Thomas plunges his five dollar footlong deep into Alexander’s puckered love cave. Alexander’s heart transcends time and space to land in heaven like seagull poop on a tourist’s head. 

Thomas slams his hips into the glorious love mountains of Alexander’s ass, his thrill drill driving deep inside Alexander’s asshole. His body was like an ocean with a huge cruise ship driving through it, Thomas’ huge cum gun filling him up. 

Alexander clutches the sheets with passion and yearning and his hands. 

Then Thomas groaned and arches his back as he spews his thick pleasure juice into Alexander’s ass. 

Alexander spasms in ecstacy, buckets of pearlescent come landing in thick spurts all over his belly. 

They lie beside each other like sardines in a can, the room filled with the heavy scent of copulation. 

Alexander shivers in delight at the sensation of Thomas’ come oozing out of his hole like custard out of a donut that’s been left in the sun too long. 

“When can I expect my next payment, Mr. Jefferson?” 

“As soon as your rear is ready to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe you read this


End file.
